


Дыши глубже

by BetsyWayne



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: Заявка: модерн!ау с Эцио — он отрывной парень из богатой близкой к политике семьи, которую подставляют, знакомится с молодым художником, который предлагает написать его портрет.





	Дыши глубже

Руки дрожали от холода, а тканевый капюшон куртки насквозь промок и перестал защищать от дождя.

Эцио ощущал себя персонажем модного шпионского боевика, что стали так популярны в последнее время. Не главным героем, который в конце смачно целует спасённую девицу, а тем, кто погибает в первые минуты фильма, ещё до начальных титров. Тот, за кем ведут охоту, а он пытается дозвониться хоть до кого-нибудь, кто способен ему помощь, но слышит только долгие гудки. Эцио на самом деле мало чем отличался сейчас от загнанного в угол зверя. Прячущий лицо под промокшим капюшоном, прижимающийся всем телом к шершавым стенам домов, в надежде, что так его не заметят, задерживающий дыхание от одного только далёкого воя полицейских сирен.

У него даже ничего не было: телефон, разрываемый новыми сообщениями от друзей, выпал из кармана, когда аудиторе перебегал через ограждённую улицу, чтобы сократить путь, а деньги… какой от них толк, если его разыскивают по всей Флоренции?

Чертовски сильно хотелось уже оказаться под крышей, в тепле и знакомом уюте родового поместья, но путь домой ему заказан. Собственными глазами видел, как особняк оцепили и выставили рядом патруль, а его лицо пустили по всем новостным каналам — Эцио успел насмотреться на скриншоты и фотографии, которые присылали ему друзья в imessage, пока он не потерял телефон.

И от этого всего, от собственных фоток и надписи «разыскивается», от копов, ищущих его по всему городу, от количества сообщений, какое он успел заметить в прошлый раз, от всех тех взглядов, какими смотрели на него, промокшего и испуганного, редкие прохожие, становилось попросту жутко. На секунду Эцио подумал, что его охватит нервный срыв и он попросту сдаться. Что не выдержит настолько сильного напряжения, буквально ломающего его. Cavolo, да с ним ведь никогда не случалось ничего серьёзнее, чем попасть на последние страницы местной жёлтой газетёнки за очередной роман с какой-нибудь моделью или за драку на Понте-Веккьо. С этим можно было жить.

Страницам жёлтых газетёнок, как правило, никто не верил. О новых шрамах, рассекающих висок и губу, никто не расспрашивал.

За подобные пустяки на Аудиторе никогда не ополчалась вся Флоренция. А теперь он даже не знает, в чём его вина.

В чём вина его семьи?

И, что не менее важно, куда ему, dannazione, идти?

— Scusami, — поспешно, даже слишком громко для того, кто скрывается, бросил Эцио девушке, которую не заметил и задел плечом. Та тихо прошипела, вновь уткнувшись в телефон. Разглядев что-то на экране — снова подняла голову, крикнула о чём-то в спину уже успевшему прибавить шагу Аудиторе, ушедшему далеко вперёд.

Живи он в веке, например, четырнадцатом — было бы проще. Без технологий, без камер на каждом углу и без смартфонов у каждого второго, где совершенно любой может свапнуть новостную ленту и увидеть его лицо. серьёзно, не висели бы ведь его портреты на каждой стене, будь сейчас на дворе средневековье. И его точно не смогли бы выследить просто по телефону в кармане. Оно и к лучшему, пожалуй, что тот выпал и затерялся где-то на улицах Флоренции — у Эцио появилось время, чтобы уйти и спрятаться. Жалко, конечно же. За все контакты, кучу фоток и подключенные банковские карты, но хрен с ним. Жизнь и свобода сейчас как-то важнее прочей ерунды, которую он в любой момент сможет вернуть.

По крайней мере, в это очень хотелось верить. Жить глупой надеждой, что пройдет пара дней, и всё вернётся на круги своя: семью отпустят, Эцио сможет не бояться выйти на улицу без капюшона, сутулясь и скрываясь, как преступник, которому запрещено голову поднять. Они ведь даже Петруччо схватили. Cazzo, ему ведь всего лишь тринадцать лет!

На смену страху пришла злость. Так даже спокойнее — бояться Эцио совсем не желал, а вот черпать силы двигаться дальше в гневе — мог.

Аудиторе шёл и не видел дороги. По-прежнему не знал он, где сможет спрятаться. Найти какой-нибудь паршивый отель, управляющему которого будет глубоко всё равно, кто снимает номер? Нет, этот вариант Эцио тут же отмёл в сторону. Пойти к друзьям? А кто из его друзей не испугается копов? К кому копы вообще ещё не успели пойти, потому что этот вариант самый ожидаемый?

Остановившись посреди дороги, Эцио опустил голову, начав разглядывать собственные фирменные ботинки. То странное тепло, что он ощутил после гневного, несдержанного всплеска, быстро стихло, оставив его один на один с пробирающим холодом. Руки пришлось крепко сжать в кулаки и спрятать в карманах, и то даже тогда не стало хоть немного теплее. Если он продолжит так стоять — ничего не изменится. Если пойдет дальше — возможно, сделает только хуже.

Только лишь возможно.

Ему некуда идти, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Исправить. Как-то решить.

Эцио поднял голову и шумно выдохнул, не то от облегчения, накатившего на него волной, не то от холода. Не заметил даже, что успел дойти до самой мастерской Леонардо, но, нет, его ведь не могло быть сейчас там. Сегодня выходной, в такие дни да Винчи предпочитал проводить дома, а не за работой. Тем более, сколько уже — часов одиннадцать?

А что-то всё равно толкнуло его вперёд. Заставило поднять руку и несколько раз позвонить в дверь, постучать по дверному косяку. Раз уж Эцио решил жить надеждой в лучшее, так почему бы не верить до последнего? Даже в самую даже невозможную возможность. Но прошла минута. Вторая. Дверь не открывали, а Эцио ещё раз постучал в дверь, теперь уже — требовательно. И по-прежнему ничего.

Уже отчаявшийся, улыбнувшийся своему поражению, Аудиторе развернулся, но не успел и на десять шагов отойти, как его окликнули взволнованным:

— Эцио?

* * *

Они познакомились на вечеринке, повод которой забылся уже буквально через час после начала, один звонок полиции и чьи-то крики на заднем дворе.

Познакомились после абсолютно прямолинейного:

— О, carino, я хочу написать твой портрет!

Признаться, сперва Аудиторе подумал, что обращались не к нему, а к девушке рядом, но стоило ему повернуться и увидеть горящие вдохновлённым огнём глаза Леонардо, загипнотизированного им, и понял — ошибался. После Эцио подумал, что за этим предложением скрывается некий эвфемизм, дающий полный простор фантазии. Да, его звали Леонардо, и о его таланте говорили, пожалуй, даже чуть чаще, чем о личной жизни молодого художника — а в их кругах это уже небывалое достижение!

Конечно же, отказаться Эцио не мог.

— Нарисуешь меня, как тех французских девушек?

Глупость сорвалась необдуманно, сама собой, но Леонардо не придал ей значения, только фыркнул, рассмеявшись, и потащил Аудиторе за собой на второй этаж, подальше от шума разговоров и электронной музыки, вибрации от которой чувствовались каждой клеточкой тела. Признаться, даже удивился, сколько силы было в молодом подвыпившем художнике, с такой прытью ведущего за собой.

— Лучше, amico mio, — подхватил да Винчи.

Кто бы мог подумать, что найти уединение окажется так сложно: не только они нуждались в тихой комнате, где не будут слышны выкрики друзей и гневные комментарии полиции, старательно делающей вид, что взятки они не берут, где за музыкой можно расслышать слова случайно пассии на одну ночь. Наивные и ничего не значащие, но на утро способные породить множество слухов в их маленькой и не самой благоприятной среде.

— Я Эцио, кстати.

— Я знаю, — Леонардо улыбнулся, буквально вталкивая Аудиторе в свободную комнату и, к его удивлению, включая свет. — Мне хотелось бы пригласить тебя в мастерскую, Эцио, но я понял, что ждать больше не могу!

Слова Леонардо льстили Эцио. Без лишних слов и приглашений лёг он на широкий кожаный диван кабинета, в который они попали, но да Винчи не полетел довольный в его объятия, а сел напротив и стал судорожно копаться в сумке, что успел прихватить с собой. Эцио с интересом ждал, что же изящные руки художника вытащат оттуда.

И Эцио потерял дар речи, когда Леонардо действительно достал из сумки большой блокнот, черный мелок и принялся им что-то рисовать на чуть желтоватой бумаге.

— Подожди, ты что, серьёзно позвал меня только чтобы нарисовать? — нет, Аудиторе совсем не злился — в следующую же минуту он понял, что ни слова не может произнести уже не от удивления, а от смеха, от которого тряслись плечи. В уголках глаз скопились слёзы.

— А ты ждал чего-то другого? — Леонардо как будто издевался, задавая этот вопрос. По наглой улыбке понятно, что издевался. Аудиторе, подождав, пока художник поднимет на него взгляд, взял с дивана мягкую подушку и беззаботно бросил её в да Винчи. Тот, по-прежнему улыбаясь, без усилий поймал её и положил себе под спину. — Поверь, ты не будешь разочарован. Amico mio, если бы ты только мог представить, что способны вытворять эти руки, — он сделал какой-то витиеватый жест ладонью в воздухе, — когда берут нужный инструмент…

— Stai zitto, Лео, — смеясь, в сердцах воскликнул Аудиторе, но после первого замечания даже перестал шевелиться.

Он в самом деле не был разочарован — более того, результат его поразил. Эцио многое слышал о да Винчи, но впервые увидел его за работой. Более того — он был тем, кого да Винчи писал. Это ли не лучшее знакомство, о котором иные могли только мечтать и просить? Разговор шёл как-то сам собой, легко и непринуждённо. Леонардо совсем не был похож на тех художников и других деятелей искусства, с которыми общался, например, Федерико или его отец. Лео оказался проще, приятнее в общении и не пытался строить из себя чёрт пойми кого. Эцио никогда не думал, что ему будет о чём поговорить с да Винчи — не после всех слухов о натуре художника.

Под конец Леонардо протянул ему готовый портрет и, словно в стеснении, занёс одну руку себе за голову, в неуверенности запустив руку в волосы.

— Это всего лишь набросок, — а Эцио подумал, что он со своими каракулями на полях во время скучных лекций мог бы просто в окно выйти и не возвращаться. — То, что называется, подручными средствами смог сделать, — не мог он представить даже, что Леонардо ещё не то скромничал, не то был неуверен в себе? Да нет, невозможно же. — Но если захочешь, то можешь приехать завтра ко мне в мастерскую, и я…

— Я согласен! — выпалил Эцио, даже не дослушав, чем ещё сильнее смутил Леонардо. — Спасибо, я приеду завтра.

И Леонардо действительно на следующий день всего лишь писал его портрет.

* * *

— Amico mio… — его голос тих, звучал не столько обращением, сколько просьбой.

Странно ведь, думал Эцио, нехотя обернувшийся, — это ведь ему следовало бы просить Леонардо. Просить впустить его и дать кров на одну ночь, пока Аудиторе не найдёт способ как-то выйти из всей этой ситуации. Просить не сдавать его, даже если это обернётся проблемами для самого друга. кто вообще захочет рисковать своей шкурой ради другого?

Эцио следовало рассыпаться в просьбах и мольбах, но, иронично, он не мог произнести ни слова. Не мог просить Леонардо о таком, даже если считал его лучшим другом. Не мог себе позволить подвергать его опасности.

Но не учёл одного — Леонардо в его позволении не нуждался.

— Che diavolo ты до сих пор стоишь под дождём! — да Винчи не повысил голоса и крепко обхватил Аудиторе за руку, втягивая его за собой в мастерскую, всё такую же, заваленную барахлом — творческим беспорядком. — Потом расскажешь о том, что произошло, сейчас просто иди в заднюю комнату.

— Вот так сразу? Мне просто надо было заявиться к тебе мокрым, чтобы ты начал предлагать мне это? — Эцио не до шуток. Он всё ещё напуган, озадачен и из последних сил старался не поддаваться гневу, плотно засевшему в его душе. Но, как и прежде в обществе Леонардо, тупая шутка вырвалась сама собой, а он даже не успел прикусить себя за язык. Серьёзный взгляд Леонардо чуть смягчился, а Эцио ощутил, как ему становилось легче — стресс уже не сдавливал так сильно горло, отпустил, позволяя выдохнуть и не ощутить при этом накатывающую тошноту и дрожь в холодных пальцах. — Извини, я просто…

— Забей, va bene? Я не знаю, что случилось, но сейчас тебе правда лучше засесть в дальней комнате. Пока я не выгнал тебя во внутренний двор, если тебе так нравится мокнуть.

Улыбаясь, Эцио кивнул и послушно отправился в соседнее помещение. И только теперь, отдышавшись и наскоро вытершись принесённым да Винчи полотенцем, избавившись от промокшей куртки, Аудиторе понял — он в безопасности.


End file.
